


Just Desserts

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus decides to play with Harry, revenge can be so fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Work although not working](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work%20although%20not%20working)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
accomplished  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: harry/severus](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20harry/severus), [rating: nc-17](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20nc-17), [severus_sighs](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/severus_sighs)  
  
  
_**Just Desserts**_  
**Title:** Just Desserts  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/) (on IJ as [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/))  
**Pairing:** Harry/Severus  
**Word Count:** ~1,900  
**Summary:** Severus decides to play with Harry, revenge can be so fun  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta:** [](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters owned by JK Rowling, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters.   
**A/N:** This is a follow-up to my entry [Playing with the Headmaster](http://rage-jt.livejournal.com/23190.html#cutid1) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=severus_sighs)[**severus_sighs**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=severus_sighs) kink!night

 

"Well I'm off to my first class Severus. See you at lunch," Harry said as he was departing from the dungeons.

"Yes, see you at lunch time." Severus replied, a smug look on his face. His plan was ready to be executed. And revenge was so sweet. Severus had been planning this for the past week, since the incident in the Great Hall at dinner time. Pregnant or not, Harry was going to get his just desserts.

~*~

Harry took his usual seat in Potions. He was glad Severus no longer taught this class, as all that swishing of his robes and leaning close over cauldrons only made Harry hornier than he already was. Slughorn, on the other hand, was a total turn off, which was a good thing in Harry's current state.

Finally, Slughorn finished his speech, bid everyone to get their ingredients and start the potion. Harry pulled The Prince's book out, glad now he'd had the forethought to retrieve it at the same time as Ravenclaw's Diadem. Turning to the correct page, Harry noted the ingredients needed and went off to the supply cupboard.

When he came back, he checked the beginning of the potion and prepared the base and first stage. After completing this first half, Harry reached for The Prince's book to read the instructions for the next stage and dropped the book almost instantly. A feeling of someone caressing his nipples made him shudder as the book landed with a thud on the table. And then, just like that, the feeling was gone. This was just too weird. Picking the book up again, Harry now felt a tentative touch to his cock, which had perked up the moment his nipples were caressed. What the hell was going on?

Dropping the book once again, the touching stopped, but now Harry had an erection that wouldn't deflate, and nowhere to go to ease the discomfort.

Looking around him, Harry noted that Hermione was staring at him rather oddly. "A problem Harry?" she asked.

"No. No problem here." Harry tried to reassure her, not completely convinced he had succeeded as she proceeded to keep a close eye on him throughout the rest of the class.

Trying one last time to turn the page for the next part of the potion, Harry was again assaulted by the touch of a finger, this time running along his perineum to caress his puckered entrance. Dropping the book again, Harry stood very still for several minutes. The touching didn't stop this time and his heartbeat picked up.

Taking several deep breaths, Harry willed his pulse back to normal, only partially succeeding. Harry tried very hard to ignore his erection and the touching and plodded on through the rest of potions. In the end, he managed to produce a second rate Draft of Living Death, having had to resort to turning the pages of The Prince's book with a pair of tongs and squirm away from the hand caressing his entrance. The fingers ceased several minutes before the bell went off. As soon as it did, Harry threw his things into his bag and ran for the nearest boys' toilets. He yanked his cock from his trousers, and three pulls later he was spurting against the toilet door.

Harry had no idea what was going on, but a curse on The Prince's potions book was the only explanation. Scourgifying the door and himself clean, Harry raced to Defence, hoping that Severus wouldn't dock too many points for his being late.

~*~

"Five points from Gryffindor, for your tardiness, Mr Potter," Severus said as Harry barrelled through the Defence classroom door five minutes late.

Sighing loudly, the only outward sign of annoyance with his husband, Harry took the only seat available next to Draco, who smiled smugly up at him.

"Well at least he doesn't play favourites, even if you are married," Draco said as Harry sat down.

Not bothering to answer, Harry opened his Defence book to the page Draco was on and turned his attention back to the front of the class.

"Now today, we are going to pair up with whomever you happen to be sitting next to for duelling," Severus told the class, looking over at Harry with a slightly apologetic expression.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"You were late, Mr Potter, so do not whine," Severus snapped.

"Fine!" Harry replied, looking murderously first at Severus and then at Draco.

Draco just looked on amused, knowing Harry didn't have anything to be worried about, he was miles better at Defence than Draco, but obviously something was irritating the Golden Boy.

After all the furniture had been vanished, to whatever place temporarily vanished furniture goes, Harry picked up his wand, assumed the duelling stance and immediately regretted it. An invisible hand was once again tweaking both his nipples. But not content to stop at that, another hand joined in, burrowing under Harry's waist band and wrapping itself around his sensitive cock. Harry groaned.

Draco looked rather astonished. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry gasped, trying to get a handle on whatever was happening.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Do you want me to call Snape over?" Draco enquired.

"No!" Harry replied rather abruptly. "I'll handle it; give me a moment, please."

Looking at little sceptical, Draco acquiesced. "Fine."

It didn't matter how long Draco gave Harry, his erection and the invisible hands weren't going away any time soon. In fact the invisible hands had now been joined by a third that was working one, then two fingers into his fluttering hole.

Harry tried to concentrate, he really did, bringing up shield after shield, but his attentiveness was waning and Draco was getting the easiest of hex's past his shields, which were losing power the more turned on he became.

"Harry, this is ridiculous!" Draco snapped at him. "I don't know what is wrong, but something is. Now let me get Snape."

"No!" Harry retorted , propelling himself forward and almost tripping over. "I'm fine, it's just the baby." He hoped that whatever gods there were would forgive him for using his unborn child like this.

Looking rather doubtful, Draco replied, "Fine, then let's sit this out. And if Snape asks, we can call it a draw." He conjured two chairs for them to sit on.

"That's really nice Draco. Thanks," Harry said, relief flooding through him.

Harry sat down, this did nothing to help with the hands though. One was pumping his cock while the other had three fingers deep in his arse, pressing on his prostate, while the third hand was still pinching and petting his nipples. Harry sat as still and as quietly as he could, letting out tiny whimpers and groans.

Draco was eyeing him suspiciously now. Harry hated to think what he would do if Draco learned exactly what was wrong with him. Harry sighed in relief when Draco's attention was taken away from him and on to Hermione and Ron. Hermione had just hexed Ron good and proper and Draco was laughing along with the rest of the class.

Severus intervened, breaking everyone up and getting them back on track. Coming over to Harry and Draco he loomed menacingly over them. "And why have you two stopped?"

"Sir, Harry wasn't feeling very well, the baby I think," Draco told Severus.

Severus looked Harry over carefully, nodded his head once and retreated to the other end of the classroom smirking all the way.

Taking a lung full of air, he hadn't even known he needed, Harry looked at his watch, he was relieved to see that there were only ten more minutes before class ended and lunch began. He only had to hold out for ten more minutes. Although, those ten minutes were going to be the longest of his life.

Unexpectedly Harry gave a yelp as the fingers were pulled out of his arse and a large intrusion was pressed firmly against his quivering hole. Not bothering to ask for permission, Harry fled the classroom for the Dungeons. Nowhere was safe.

Harry made it back in record time, considering he was five months pregnant, and headed straight for the bedroom. Vanishing all his clothes - it was just quicker- Harry lay down naked on the bed and let whatever he'd been cursed with take its course.

The cock which had been pressing so incessantly at his entrance, now pushed passed his splincher and buried itself balls deep, grazing his prostate as it pulled back out. Harry could only moan and writhe in total abandonment as the invisible cock thrust in and out, passing over his prostate each time, sending hot white shivers up his spine. The invisible hands continued to caress and torment him.

~*~

Severus watched as Harry writhed on their bed, abandoned to the spell he had cast earlier. Severus had placed a seduction charm on his old potions book that would activate at Harry's touch. It was a shame, Severus thought, that he was unable to witness Harry's seduction first hand. Harry was always a joy to watch in the throes of passion. The second seduction charm would activate when Harry breached the wards on Severus' classroom door. Severus had known full well that Harry would be late for class, as he would have to deal with the ramifications of the first spell and had set the wards especially for the occasion. Oh how he enjoyed watching Harry squirm, fighting for control, all the while knowing that he, Severus, would win.

Stepping closer to the bed, Severus whispered 'Finite Incantatum' towards Harry. Harry didn't stop moving straight away, giving Severus time to vanish his own clothes, lubricate his cock and drag Harry to the foot of their bed where he thrust straight into his husbands already spasming hole. Severus' head reared back as he yelled Harry's name.

~*~

Harry opened his eyes just in time to see Severus' first thrust. Lost in the sensation of having his husband fill him, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist and realised it must have been Severus' spell all along. Groaning as Severus brushed over his prostate and hammered home repeatedly, Harry exploded hot white come across both their stomachs without Severus ever touching his cock.

Severus didn't last much longer, thrusting once, twice more, as Harry's arse quivered and vibrated around his cock, pulling an explosive release from him, sending pulses of hot spunk deep into Harry's arse.

Panting above him, Severus gently pulled out, straightening Harry's legs and laying down beside his husband, whose own breathing was just now coming back to normal.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus enquired, a little concerned now, as Harry hadn't said anything.

"Bloody hell Severus, when you want to get revenge, could you do it some other way," Harry moaned. "I thought I was going to come in your class."

Severus chuckled, "That was the whole idea brat." He kissed Harry gently on the forehead. "But I agree. I will keep my revenge private from now on, as you were getting some seriously interested looks, especially from Draco and Mr Finch-Fletchley. I was about to hex someone." Severus hugged Harry to him.

Harry snuggled closer. He loved this side of Severus, the one who didn't seem to mind the cuddling. "Severus you never have to worry about that, I'm only yours," Harry said, resting his head on his husband's shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

Severus sighed, good thing he had no more classes this afternoon and whatever Harry missed, he could get from Miss Granger later.

Life was good.


End file.
